His Last Words
by TMNT Fan Artist
Summary: This is a VERY sad song fic about one of the turtles going through a tough life and decides to commit suicide. If you don't like reading this kind of stuff I suggest you leave now. And for those who are following my for stories, this will be the saddest thing you will find from me. The rest will be MUCH more happy. SONG: Her Last Words by Courtney Parker.


_**(A.N: This is a suicide fic, read at your own risk. I changed the words of the song a bit so they would fit the story a bit better. All bold things are the song lyrics, Bold and italic writing is all me, and normal writing is the fic. Enjoy)**_

**Just a mutant boy, he always wore a smile **

**he was cheerful and happy for a short while**

Everyday wa the same, getting teased by his brothers, not being good enough for them. But he never let it show. Just carried on.

**But now he's older and things are getting colder**

**Life's not what he thought he wished someone had told him**

He knew since he was older he had to help his younger brothers with the life a head of them, but he knew his life was going to be harder

**He told you he was down but you let it slip by**

**So from then on he kept it on the inside**

He thought that he could open up to his immediate younger brother, could tell him anything; like the younger did with him, but he was sadly mistaken. He didn't want anything to do with his older brother's life problems, he would just laugh at him and told him the suck it up since he was the older brother and shouldn't complain.

**He told himself he was alright but he was telling white lies**

**Can't you tell look at his dull eyes**

As the days went by, he kept telling himself that he was alright and not something that should be thrown away, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. No one seemed to care about the way he was, just made fun of. No one took the time to ask if he was all right.

**Tried to stop himself from crying almost every night**

**But he knew there was no chance of feeling alright**

And every night was the same. Crying himself to sleep quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else. Even though he knew that they never cared, he always cared for them no matter what.

**Summer came by, all he wore was long wraps**

**'****cause those cuts on his wrists were bleeding through you see**

Soon he started cutting, thinking that everything would get better, but as he cut he has to make his wraps higher, cause he was running out of room on his arms where his original wraps were. He told his family that he wanted to try a different way of wearing them, and of course, they took this as an opportunity to start jokes. Make fun about how he looked, saying he looked stupid and called him a weirdo.

**he knew he was depressed, didn't want to admit it**

**Didn't think he'd fit in; everyone seemed to miss it**

He walked around the house, smile gone. as he passed his brothers, they said not a word. Instead they continued with whatever they were doing, pretending like he wasn't there. But they knew he was there, they always waited for him to leave the area before they started crapped on him. That's alright, he can't fight this battle alone anyways. He sat down at the kitchen table and just stared at the wall, never hungry anymore. No one seemed to notice that he was growing thinner.

**he carried on like a soldier with a battle wound**

**Bleeding out from every cut his body consumed**

Each day that went by still no one had noticed anything different about him, just the fact that he always seemed 'in thought'.

**he had no friends on the surface, all alone he sat**

**And if someone were to notice he would blame practice**

**But those cuts on his wrist they were no mistake**

**But no one cared enough to save him from this self hate**

They met April a while ago and knew that he had nothing in common with her. Stayed away and just blocked her out. Even she seemed like she didn't care if he were there or not. She was a smart girl, and he was a mutant boy, losing his own battle against himself. The only time that they ever saw something wrong with him, was when one of his wraps fell off and saw the cuts. He said they were from falling during his practices in the morning, not quite fully up yet. Once again, the three brothers took this time to joke about how clumsy he was and needed fix that. Then later adding that there was nothing in this world would ever be able to help him.

**Things were going down never really up**

**Now here he is, stuck in this stupid rut**

He sat in his room, knowing that if he keeps going he won't make it till his next year. He didn't know what to do next, so he curled up into a ball on the corner of his bed and cried.

**he knew exactly what he had to do next**

**Stand on the chair and tie the rope around his neck**

Then he got it. He slowly got up, placed a chair in the middle of his room, grabbed a rope and put a hook on the ceiling. After that was done, tears streaming down his face, he got out a piece of paper and a pencil.

**he wrote a letter with her hands shaking wild**

**"****look at me now are you proud of your precious child?"**

Tears coming down harder as he took the pencil in hand and wrote his last words onto the paper. He knew no one would miss him but his father, and he was ok with that. He knew that when he was gone, life would go on as if he never existed. He wasn't something to cry over anyway. As sh finished the letter, he put the tear stained not on his deck along with the pencil.

**But he knew his father wasn't the one to blame**

**It was the world that should bow down its head in shame**

He got up on the chair and tied the rope around his neck. Knowing that sensei would blame himself. Wasn't his fault. He just wasn't prepared for the world and couldn't take much more of it. It was time.

**he stood on the chair and look at the moon**

**"****just don't think, it'll all be over soon"**

**The chair fell as he took her final breath**

**It's all over all gone now he's greeting death**

He kicked the chair out of the way and dropped down. The rope caught him and there he was sitting there. With tears still falling down his face, he smiled and took his final breath. Soon his body relaxed, taking the smile he had on his face for the first time in weeks.

**His father walks in, falls down to the floor**

**And now nothing can take back what he just saw**

**The turtle son that he raised is just hanging there**

**His body's pale and his face is violently bare**

**he sees the note and unfolds it with care.**

No one heard the noise that came from his room. His father came to his room the next day after he had missed practice. Not prepared for what he saw when he entered the room, he fell to his knees and the tears started to fall. 'No no please let this be a dream!' he exlaimed in his head. Knowing that nothing now would brong his son back. He looked and saw a folded note on his desk. He carfully picked it up and begam to read.

**All he does is stare "how can this be fair?"**

**he starts reading as the tears roll down his face**

**"****I'm sorry Sensei but this world is just not my place,**

**I've tried so hard to fix this and fit in**

**I've come to realize this world is full of sin**

**There's nothing for me here I'm just a waste of space**

**I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race**

**It's a disgrace I was misplaced**

**Born in the wrong time and the wrong place**

**It's ok though 'cause you'll see me soon**

**You'll when your times come just look at the moon**

**As it shines bright throughout the night**

**And remember everyone's facing their own fight**

**But I can't deal with the pain I'm not a self fighter**

**You'll make it through the night just hug your pillow tighter.**

**So let the world know that I died in vain**

**'****cause the world around me is the one to blame**

**And I know in a year you'll forget I'm gone**

**'****cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on**

**That's what they used tell me, all my brothers**

**So I'm going by the law majority rules**

**My presence on this earth isn't needed any longer**

**And if anything I hope this makes you stronger**

**You're the best friend that I ever had**

**Such a shame I had to make you so very sad**

**Just remember that you meant everything to me**

**And to my heart you're the only one who held the key**

**Now it's time to go I'm running out of space to write**

**And yes I lost my fight but please just hold on tight**

**I'm watching over you from the clouds above**

**I'm sending down the purest and whitest dove**

**To watch over you and be my helpful eye**

**So this is it world.**

**Goodbye…"**

**_(A.N: you can make up who this was. I didn't use any names as you saw. Use your imagination.)_**


End file.
